Abomasnow
Stages |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch countdown after disrupting 1 time. Fill the 4x1 area at B2 with Disruption Pattern 1 every 0 moves |cd2 = Switch countdown after disrupting 1 time. Fill the 4x2 area at B1 with Disruption Pattern 2 every 4 moves |dp1 = |dp2 = }} |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Start counter at 0. Do these disruptions in order every 4 moves: 1) Fill rows 4-6 with Disruption Pattern 1 2) Fill rows 3-5 with Disruption Pattern 2 3) Fill rows 2-4 with Disruption Pattern 2 |dp1 = |dp2 = |drop1 = |drop1chance = 25 |drop2 = |drop2chance = 12.5 |drop3 = |drop3chance = 6.25 }} |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 2 times. Fill a random 3x3 area with 5 every 1 move |cd2 = Switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 1 time. Fill board with Disruption Pattern 1 every 3 moves |cd3 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 1 time. Fill the 4x4 area at B2 with Disruption Pattern 2 every 4 moves |dp1 = |dp2 = |reward3DS = + |rewardMobile = + }} Event Stages and 4 around the edges, 2 more at C3 and D4, 1 at C4, 1 at D3 |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 if Moves ≤ 9, fill a random 3x3 block with 4 and 3 every 4 moves |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 3, do in order, switch to Countdown 3 when finished: #1) Fill columns 2-5 with 4 and 4 #2) Fill columns 2-5 with 4 and 4 #3) Fill board with this: |cd3 = Fill columns 2-5 with 4 and 4 after 2 moves, then switch to Countdown 2 |duration = |-|11/06/16 to 12/12/16= + 3 + 3 701-2000: + 2 + 2 2001-5000: + + 5001-10000: + + 10001-15000: + + 15001-20000: + 20001-26000: + 26001+: already owned: Mobile: 1-3000: + 3 + 3 3001-10000: + 2 + 2 10001-30000: + + 30001-60000: + + 60001-90000: + + 90001-120000: + 120001-160000: + 160001+: already owned: }} }} in diamond shapes at top left and bottom right, 4 in a square (at B2 B5 E2 E5) |boardlayout = |cd1 = Fill the 3x3 block at A1 A4 D1 or D4 with this every 3 moves, switch to countdown 2 after 2 times: |cd2 = Fill the 3x3 block at A1 A4 D1 or D4 with this after 3 moves, then switch to countdown 3: |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 2, choose one of Countdown 2's disruptions, switch to countdown 2 after 5 times |duration = |-|05/31/16 to 06/06/16= }} in each of columns 2 and 5 (at B1 B3 B5 E1 E3 E5), 4 at B3 B5 E3 E5 (in the ), arranged Support Pokémon |queue = 12 in each of columns 1 and 6 with 1 tile gaps |boardlayout = |cd1 = 1 random every move, switch countdown after 7 times |cd2 = 2x2 at the center every move, switch countdown after 2 times |duration = |-|02/09/16 to 02/15/16= }} Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon